mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Order Magic (H4)
Order magic is a magic skill school with spells which are centered around affecting the minds of both friendly and hostile armies. The primary skill is Order Magic, complimented by the secondary skills Wizardry, Enchantment and Charm. Order Magic spells are primarily learned at the Institute of Magic, found at the Academy town. As denoted by the symbol of the scales, Order magic strikes an excellent balance between both blessings that benefit your armies, and curses to baffle and frustrate your enemies. Order magic is related to both the Death Magic and Life Magic schools, and is directly opposed by Chaos magic. Having a preponderance of mind spells, however, puts the Order caster at some disadvantage against undead, mechanical, and elemental creatures, all of whom shun these effects. Neither evil nor good, the Order caster seeks to restore harmony to the world, and become the fulcrum at the center of a great power only they control. Order Magic Spells Click on the spell name for a complete description and analysis of the spell, along with tips on usage. First Level (Basic Skill) All first level spells cost 2 mana to cast. *Blur obscures a target's true position, increasing its Ranged Defense by 50%. *Dispel removes all spells, both beneficial and harmful, from the target. It has no effect on Poison or Plague. *Displacement causes the target to move 2 yards in a direction of the caster's choice, if possible. *Magic Fist does a number of points of damage based on the level of the caster to a single target within the line-of-sight of the caster. *Precision increases the target's Ranged Attack by 25%, and also gives the target no penalty for range, walls or obstacles. *Visions shows you the exact number of troops in an army on the adventure map and reveals the skills of an enemy hero. Second Level (Advanced Skill) All second level spells cost 3 mana to cast. * Cowardice makes the target unable to attack an enemy with more total hit points for 3 turns. * Create Illusion forms a duplicate stack of creatures with a number of hit points based on the level of the caster. The illusion vanishes after combat ends. * Flight grants a friendly target the ability to fly until the end of combat. * Ice Bolt does a number of points of cold damage based on the level of the caster to a single target within the line of sight of the caster. * Power Drain causes the target's spells to cost double the normal spell points. * Slow causes the enemy target to move at half speed and movement. * Steal Enchantment removes a beneficial spell from an enemy target and places it on a random friendly target. Third Level (Expert Skill) All third level spells cost 5 mana to cast. * Banish destroys a number of summoned creatures based on the caster's skill. * Forgetfulness restrains an enemy target from using ranged attacks for the duration of the combat. * Mass Blur obscures the true position of all friendly targets, increasing their Ranged Defense by 50%. * Mass Dispel removes all spells from all targets. * Mass Precision increases the Ranged Attack of all friendly ranged targets by 25%, and also gives the target no penalty for range, walls or obstacles. * Teleport instantly moves the target to another designated point on the battlefield. * Town Gate transports the caster and accompanying army to the nearest of the towns they control. Fourth Level (Master Skill) All fourth level spells cost 8 mana to cast. * Berserk forces the target to attack the nearest creature or hero, whether friend or foe. * Blind causes an enemy target within the line of sight of the caster to become unable to take an action for 3 rounds. It is dispelled if the target takes damage. * Mass Slow causes all non-immune enemy targets to move at half speed and movement. * Phantom Image creates a duplicate of a single creature. The strength of the image depends on the caster's level. Fifth Level (Grandmaster Skill) All fifth level spells cost 12 mana to cast. * Hypnotize brings the target under the caster's control for 3 turns. * Pain Mirror causes half the damage done to a friendly target to be done to the attacker as well. The reflected damage cannot exceed the hit points of the target. * Steal All Enchantments causes all beneficial enchantments on enemy targets to be removed and distributed randomly among friendly targets. Enchantment *'Basic Enchantment' gives the hero 10 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 2 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Advanced Order Magic. *'Advanced Enchantment' gives the hero 20 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 4 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Expert Order Magic. *'Expert Enchantment' gives the hero 30 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 6 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. *'Master Enchantment' gives the hero 40 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 8 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. *'Grandmaster Enchantment' gives the hero 50 spell points. It also allows the hero to regenerate 10 spell points per day. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Wizardry *'Basic Wizardry' increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 20%. It is one of the requirements for Expert Order Magic. *'Advanced Wizardry' increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 40%. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. *'Expert Wizardry' increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 60%. It is one of the requirements for Master Order Magic. *'Master Wizardry' increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 80%. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. *'Grandmaster Wizardry' increases the effectiveness of Order Magic spells by 100%. It is one of the requirements for Grandmaster Order Magic. Charm Charm is a pre combat bonus. Your hero uses it before entering combat and you can use the charmed creatures in the ensuing fight if you want to and if have room for them your hero's army. If there's no room, the creatures will form a separate army nearby. In the Equilibris mod, creatures not incorporated into the attacking army are automatically dismissed. *A hero with Basic Charm can convert 15% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 60 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 90% of normal. *'Advanced Charm' allows the hero to convert 20% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 120 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 80% of normal. *'Expert Charm' allows the hero to convert 25% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 180 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 75% of normal. *'Master Charm' allows the hero to convert 30% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 240 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 70% of normal. *'Grandmaster Charm' allows the hero to convert 35% of greatly outnumbered hostile creatures to his side. The hero can convert no more than 300 experience points of creatures, plus 10% per level of the hero. The cost of surrendering is 65% of normal. Category:Heroes IV magic schools